The Scent of Friendship
by CrypticSweetTalk
Summary: A young Kiba finds himself alone every night. He soon realizes that a floral scent is the best company of all. KibaIno. Pretty short and simple. Wrote it some time ago to take out some stress.


A certain tan brunette with black piercing eyes and red Inuzuka tribal marks, around the age of eight opened the sliding door of his family's compound, leading to an open, green backyard. An over exited puppy ran through the threshold into the cold, lush grass. The puppy's scent and the scent of the lively grass mingled as Kiba slowly slid the door closed behind him. Kiba sighed as he sat, bottom first on the square area of cement by the doorway. His mother and older sister weren't home. His mother called off on an important tracking mission and his sister busy in the veterinarian's office. Kiba hated being alone in the dark living quarters of his three person family. The fact that he was without any human companionship made him feel lonely beyond comprehension, even with an always playful puppy in his presence. As the puppy ran around in circles he noticed the stirring silence in his owner's being. The puppy ran up, yipping, came to a halt near his beloved owner's crossed legs and laid his tiny head on the boy's right knee. Kiba gave the tiny Akumaru a falsely reassuring grin and the puppy happily resumed to running. Kiba watched as the pup ran off, coming to a halt to sniff the grass. After a moment, he looked up, staring straight into the twinkling stars. He took in the way they faded and came back into a bright, radiant shine. Closing his eyes, Kiba sat still and let the soft summer air hit his face softly. Kiba was usually uncontrollable and extremely impulsive, especially at his age, but a empty house always upset him. Why be his usual rowdy self if there wasn't any one around to share his flashy grins or scold him, with loving intentions. Kiba finally opened his eyes to find his four legged friend scratching at the door, signing that he had already done his business and was ready to head in. With a low grunt, Kiba picked his self off the cement and slid the glass door open.

After rummaging through an almost empty pantry, Kiba conformed with two slices of bread and a sealed package of tuna. Setting down a slice on the counter, Kiba evenly distributed the tuna over the other slice of bread. He looked down at an anxious Akumaru at his feet, hoping for some tuna to accidently fall on the kitchen floor. The smell and texture of tuna made him think of cat food, he instantly joked to himself about replacing the yipping pup with a kitten, to better suit the meals he's been having lately. With a small grin Kiba piled the other slice of bread on top of the tuna covered slice and slowly proceeded to eating. Careful not to drop anything he maneuvered over the trash can. Slowly biting into his late dinner Kiba scowled at the dark, lifeless living room. He wished that Tsume was slouching on the couch, loudly laughing along with her favorite sitcoms or Hana calmly reading a book next to the bright lamp. Kiba picked up a water bottle, took a deep sip, and scowled even harder.

Once the lively puppy finally tired out and feel asleep while the boy laid on the couch, Kiba thought of taking a walk, or even better, taking out his frustration on the training field. It was a little late and all of the village was either sleeping for a day's worth of the Academy or missions, Kiba being to young for either. None the less, Kiba was determined to start the path of a great shinobi at an early age.

The clinging and clacking of a kunai on a metal target filled the empty space around Kiba in the practice field, followed by the muffled piercing of wood. A few kicks and hits at a sack and endurance exercises followed before the child bent over, huffing and out of air. He panted, dog-like, closing his eyes tightly. It wasn't a second that passed when he heard movement awkwardly coming from the grass near the training field. Kiba instantly rose defensively, kunai positioned for easy maneuvering. The movement got faster and more distinguished. It sounded like a pair of feet, starting at a slow pace and turning into a faster pace. Kiba narrowed his eyes and stood menacingly with a low growl.

A petite shadow emerged from the left side of the tallest tree. It was a young girl. Bleach blonde hair, pale porcelain skin, and sky blue orbs reflected back on Kiba's canine shaped black pupils. He dropped his guard, watching the girl attentively.

The cute little girl scowled, "Where you planing on hurting me?"

A scruffy snort echoed from inside Kiba's throat, "I thought you were an enemy."

"Aren't you from the dog clan?"

"Aren't you from the flower picker clan?"

The girl squinted her eyes, placing the field flowers she had recently collected behind her back. It seemed to amuse Kiba that the remark nuged the girl. He smirked widely, flashing his sharp canines. It started her a little for she stumbled back a little. "Do those hurt?" She asked interested.

"What these?" Kiba proudly flashed them again. "Nope. They're an Inuzuka trade mark." He grinned.

"So what?" She snorted. "One day I'll be able to transfer my mind into yours and crush that flea brain of yours from the inside."

Kiba's eyes widened in astonishment, "WOW."

She smirked, "It's a Yamanaka trade mark."

"That makes you are worthy enemy!"

She grinned once more, "I'm Ino."

Kiba shook with excitement, "Kiba!" There was a moment of silence as they took in each other's presence.

"Kiba?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you out here alone this late at night?"

He frowned slightly, his brow creased. "My ma and sis are busy, they'll be gone till the late morning. Like every other day..." Ino frowned with him, lowering her eyes, "I left Akumaru, my companion, at home sleeping, to come train." She lifted her eyes in his direction with admiration. "I might not look like it but I'm the makings of a great shinobi!" He said this practically yelling, with so much confidence. Ino grinned widely. There was another moment of silence.

"Ino?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here?"

She grinned once more, "The field flowers smell sweetest when the night air is softly blowing, it's like the stars and moon have a scent of their own that enhances the flower's scent." She paused. "It sounds silly but I like to think that." Kiba sniffed the air around him, there was a sweet aroma lingering from the direction of the flowers. He sent her a friendly smirk, "They do smell sweeter, maybe you're not half as crazy as you think."

She blinked followed by a hearty smile. Kiba smirked, "You're still somewhat crazy." Ino sent back a devilish smirk and threw a jagged rock in Kiba's direction. He nearly dogged it, yelling, "See! What I say?" She giggled. Kiba stared for a second and chuckled with her giggling, both in unison. Suddenly his empty home didn't bother him, he had a human companion at the training field. The scent of friendship would follow him for years to come.


End file.
